Can you see me?
by monkeys-love-nanners
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old girl is imprinted on by the Cullens? 'Wait, what' Follow the twists and many turns of this whirl ride of a story. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I am terribly sorry for not updating in forever, but I have excuses! But, I do not want to bore you with them, so onto the story! This is going to be a little different from the rest of my stories, but I hope you like it! **

**Special thanks to DreamersPoisoned for being my beta! And also special thanks to all my dedicated readers that were very supportive of my writers block! You guys rock!**

**Anyways, sadly I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Onward!**

*******

"_Wake up!"_

I drowsily opened my eyes. I was used to this, but it still didn't mean it got annoying as hell. I looked at my bedside clock. The red numbers read 3:59.

_Oh, God! _This was way too early to wake up! I shut my eyes and threw one of my pillows at the damned spirit who woke me up.

"Go away," I grumbled, "come back later."

"_Cassandra… wake up…I'm freezing. Cold. Wake up. Help me. Cassandra!"_

"I'm up, dammit! What do you want?" I proceeded to rub the remainder of sleep out of my eyes. I threw the covers off of me and looked at who it was.

Too bad I couldn't see who it was. All I saw was a black figure. It looked to be womanly, with the ample curves in the right places…but she was quite short, maybe 4'11.

"_I'm freezing," _she repeated, "_so c-c-c-old." _The black form was quivering wildly.

A second black mass appeared, but it was more or less a teal color and transparent. I called him the, 'hell raiser.' He was the one I always say bring the dead to their resting place; whether that be the good or the bad.

"_Please," _she whispered, "_I do not want to go. I want to stay. I beg of you, please, I do not want to go." _She spoke while the blue mass took her hand and ignored her pleas.

"Where are you taking her, demon?" I hissed. She struck me odd as a little girl…it would explain the tinkling voce and short entity. She was too young for death. For this…_fate. _And if she cant enjoy the rest of her life, she better be taken somewhere good.

The blue mass retorted with a growl.

"How scary," I muttered back to it, sarcastic. The blue mass cried out in frustration and disappeared with the little girl.

"Damn," I whispered to myself. Yes, I've seen it thousands of times, but it doesn't make it anymore heartbreaking to watch a person be dragged by 'hell raiser.'

'_**Cassi, calm down," **_I thought to myself, _**'new town, new school, new life.'**_

Yes, how could I forget? My new home…Forks, Washington. The place of rain and cold weather. _'Awesome.'_

As strange though as it is, I don't mind the cold weather…its comforting, along with the rain. I mean…rain is just oxygen that's wet. And rain means the washing away of disruption. The individual falling of each drop can makes an eruption every time it falls. Its…beautiful.

I looked at the clock again. 4:30. I was obviously not going to fall asleep, so I settled for a shower. I set the water onto the highest setting. Your skin will get used to it eventually, and what's the point with tinkering with it forever? Nothing is the point, my friends, _absolutely nothing._

The warm water sprinkled onto my skin, soothing and relaxing the tense muscles. I tried to wash away the memory I just saw not even an hour ago, but it wasn't working. It was something I was born with. My extra sense. The sense to see the perished.

Totally awesome, right?

No. Not at all. It sucked. Big time.

You think they cant do anything to you? Wrong. I remember the countless times I was burned and bite and scratched by '_them.'_ They leave scars not only on your skin, but way down beneath the pores. Emotionally scarring me forever…but I guess its something I learned to deal with in my 14 years.

I shook my head to get back onto the task at hand while the water splashed around my face; _shower. _I washed my shoulder-length brown hair with shampoo and washed the dirt and grime off of my exhausted body from the previous day.

I shut the water off and quickly dressed my self in a gray camisole, skinny jeans, a green hoodie and boots. My hair dried naturally straight and sleek so I never do anything to it.

"_Dress to impress, my love,"_ a male whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. Doesn't Jake ever get the clue? I'm alive. He's dead. Wont work out.

I applied some mascara to make my hazel eyes pop while I organized my thoughts.

Last year, I figured out I was put on this Earth to be a helper and a guide to those who needed it. I wasn't meant to have a soul mate, I was simply a helper. I wasn't opposed to it at all, either. Who wants to go through break-ups and heart ache, anyway?

I'll tell 'ya who.

_Not. Me._

So, I'm simply what you'd call a match maker. If I saw a guy I was even remotely attracted to, I'd hook him up with someone else. I don't deserve happiness of love, the others do. The ones who cannot see the true world and, sometimes, how gorgeous it can be. Those people deserve it…not me.

"_A penny for your thoughts, love?" _Jake questioned. Jake was, I guess, handsome. He was buff and had the long, black hair flowed mid-stomach. He was always dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans.

He was 16 and was killed in a motorcycle accident.

And, strangely, he's my best friend…that wants to be more than just best friends.

"Jake, you probably don't even have a penny." I laughed.

"_Then would you tell me for free, gorgeous?" _His husky voice replied.

I shook my head and batted my eyelashes. "No money, no deal."

His lips formed into a pout, but turned into a smile as I laughed.

"_You have the most beautiful laugh, Cass," _Jake said while his eyes turned loving.

"Oh, uhm, thanks, I guess," I muttered. His fingers brushed my cheek. At first, it felt weird, but I grew use to the cold sweeps of his hand on my hair, shoulder, back, and face. It feels almost refreshing.

I looked at the clock again…7:20.

Damn! Where did the time go?

"I gotta go, Jake! See ya later!" I yelled while I rushed out the door. I would see him later, too. I don't know why Jake hasn't moved on…all I can think is maybe he's my guardian angel or something, seeing as I have no one else, except my air headed brother, Alex, whose two years older than me. He has the same gift I do and we completely love each other. Amazing for a brother and sister, but we have no one else. We tease each other often with bad nicknames and insults, but…its how we express how much we need one another.

I'm still amazed the adoption agencies haven't found me yet. Being only 14 with no parents…I consider myself lucky to be getting along. I inherited 100 grand from my grandma when she passed away. I'm living off of that right now and, hopefully, it stays good to its promise until I can get a job.

While rambling over my thoughts, I walked into Forks high school. I saw my brother's red Chevy truck and my eyes became confused. Why was he here so early?

Along with his car, I saw some other clunkers around the parking lot too…except for a shiny Volvo that had three men leaning onto it.

"Dumb ass!" I called out. Everyone in the parking lot turned their heads, including the three males on the Volvo and…_wow. _

I inspected over each of them in a matter of three seconds before responding. One was huge! Like 6'9 'huge' with ripped muscles and curly brown hair. Their was a curly blonde haired one who was about 6'5 and was also ripped, just not as much as the other. And then their was a lanky one, who still had muscles, just not as apparent and had an amazing shade of bronze hair.

I tried not to notice how their golden eyes widened in shock and their jaws dropping.

"What the hell are you doing here so damned early?" I joked to him.

He brushed his black hair out of his face, and rolled his blue eyes.

"Same to you, slut!" He retorted. I heard three distinct growls come from the three amazingly beautiful boys and turned my head sharply in shock and saw they were sending death glares to my brother.

"Douche, is that the best you can think of?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah!" Alex chuckled out, "Ready for hell, whore?"

"Damn straight, ass."

The three boys looked at me in amazement and hatred at my bro.

Amazing.

We've already made enemies.

***

_**Okay guys, tell me what 'ya think! I'm making vampires imprint on Cassi and, it will be mentioned later in the story that Cassi and Alex are immortal!**_

_**But read and review and tell me whatcha think!**_

_**-Monkeys-love-nanners**_


	2. Chapter 2

My first few steps into Forks high school were slightly unnerving. I mean, c'mon! One, I'm a freshman, and two…well it was still unnerving. My mind couldn't stray from the boys in the parking lot. Yum…oh god, I cant have these feelings!

_Bad Cassi, bad!_ I childishly scolded myself.

"Jeez, get your head out of the clouds," Alex muttered to me as we walked through the halls of Forks high.

"What if I don't want to?" I retorted. Alex rolled his eyes, but then stopped half roll when his eyes caught another pair of orbs. I looked around the barely crowded halls and saw three gorgeous women.

One had beautiful, flowing blonde hair with a body to die for- just like mine. Ha! Just kidding. _Oh my, quit talking to yourself, Cass. _The second girl had spiked up hair, making her look cute and adorable, complementing her short, 4'9 height. The last one was a brunette, with high cheekbones and an average sized height. Two things all these girls had in common were: they all had gold eyes, and all were looking at my brother with shocked, but, dare I say….love on their faces?

I looked at Alex. He was looking at me with_ the look_,as was I to him. We both had feelings for people. We aren't allowed, dammit.

"Cassi?"

"Yes, my dear?" I said to him in an old English accent, trying to slice the tension. Thankfully, it worked and he chuckled a little bit.

"I think we are in a bit of trouble, my lady," he responded in an equally funny British accent. Even with the distraction, I understood what he was saying. If only, if only. Don't 'cha hate it when you want something so bad, but know you'll never get it? Screw all the other people who say, 'a tiny little sliver still remained in my soul, hoping I would get what I want, yadda yadda yadda.' Its not true hope, its false hope. You know? The dirty hope by just lying to yourself.

"Cassi, I speak once more, get your heads out of the damn clouds." Alex shook me from little speech inside my head.

"Alex, and I speak once thus more, I don't freakin' want to!" I teased back to him.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked me.

I gulped in some air and sighed heavily, "What we do best, dude."

He looked at me, and our eyes locked. We both really didn't want to do it, but sometimes you've got to do things you really don't want to do. And, unfortunately, Alex and I knew that way too well.

I decided to quit wallowing in self-pity first and for once, _got my heads out of the damn clouds, _"I reckon we should go get our timetables."

He nodded, now with his head somewhere in Candy land. Speaking of which, some think that game is total bullshit, but its like amazing. Probably my favorite board game. And that mean's a lot coming from me. To be honest, board games have lost some interest from me because of who you play with. And don't even get me started with Halo! If you wanted the truth, I've lost amusement with first person shooters game, that includes all the Halo's, and _maybe_ World of War craft. I don't know, I'm not really sure…

_Okay, _I deemed in my head, _I have officially diagnosed myself with ADHD._ **(No offense to anyone, I have ADHD, so….yup)**

Alex and I got out schedules. I put myself some higher advanced junior and senior classes. Don't get me wrong, its not because I thought I was better than everyone else, but I've been on this earth for over 40 years! And I've already been taught all of these subjects more than anyone should be taught.

It's. So. Boring!

Now, you're all probably thinking 'Wtf, Cassi?' but, I promise we'll get to that later. Pinky promise!

Alex was in all of my classes, so the fat, old plum sitting behind the counted only gave us one, before commenting how cute we were as brother and sister. Yeah, yeah, we get that so much, its not even worth laughing about.

The schedule pretty much went like this **(Okay guys, this is my schedule from last year , it wont completely match because I to make this Cassi smarter than me, so sorry if it doesn't match yours completely. I hope it doesn't cause that would be just….like really weird and strange.)**

_First Period- Show choir Teacher- Connaire_

_Second Period- AP US government Teacher- Zehnera_

_Third Period- Spanish 3 Teacher- Scjweck_

_Fourth Period- Gym Teacher- Covinn_

_Fifth Period- Lunch_

_Sixth Period- Advanced Algebra Teacher- Mally_

_Seventh Period- AP Biology Teacher- Boltzz_

_Eigth period- AP English Teacher- Heallye_

First period…Show Choir? Wtf? I had it at my last school, and so did Alex, but how did…_they know?_ What are they, stalkers? I bet, I mean who could resist this hot stuff? I snorted at the absurdity of my thoughts.

Alex looked at me, and apparently my face made him laugh or something, because he started laughing; and his laughter is just that…funny laughter where you have to sing along, so we entered first period laughing like crazy.

The teacher, Mrs. Connaire looked at us rudely, until realizing we were new students and greeted us over-enthusiastically. She was your average, choir teacher. Ya know, rather…chubby, short curly hair that looked like Susan Boyle, and wearing too tight clothes. _The works._ Don't judge me, I'm just stating what I saw.

"Hello!" She sang in a way too overly high soprano voice. "You must be our new students!" _No dip, how'd ya know?_

"Yes," Alex said, "I'm Alexander Lee, but please call me Alex and-"

I cut him off.

"_And _this is Cassandra Lee, in the flesh, be amazed! Naw, I'm just joshin' around, but do call me Cassi." I earned a room full of laughs from the choir students.

"Well _Alex _and _Cassi_, welcome to Show Choir."

"Why, thank you!" I boasted, as a joke. I looked around and noticed the three amazing handsome boys from the parking lot laughing at what I just said. I also noticed the three girls sniggering quietly where they were at something else too.

"Well…your most indeed welcome," said Mrs. Connaire, "but if it isn't much, we would all love to see you perform something. I saw that at your old school you both were in Show Choir and they said you were both amazing; they couldn't rave enough about you, so-"

Alex cut her off. "Of course." I quickly took off my hoodie, realizing even though I didn't need it, since the weather didn't effect me, I could jus wear my fancy gray camisole. Sure it was tight- what kind of camisole isn't it? Probably a crappy one- but it was long sleeved so it was all good.

"What song should we do?" I asked him.

"Hmm…how about '_Funny Hunny'_ from _Chicago_?" he asked. I shrugged, which meant a yes, we practiced that song so much we could do it asleep. I knew all the moves, and could improvise without having to lay on a piano, and Alex was pretty good too….not to brag, or anything. Honest.

Alex took his ipod out of his pocket- yes, we may be poor, but we had to get high gig ipods, since some spirits liked to communicate in song- and played 'Funny Hunny' in karaoke version.

We acted out the song and san it perfectly, Alex being Amos and I being Roxie. Soon the end of the song drawed to a near.

_**That scummy, crummyDummy hubby of mine! **_

I sang out the words with conviction all while hitting Alex in the head while I was belting adjectives.

We got a major appluase, and we both bowed at the same time. Before walking off to two seats at the end of the room. I've been told my voce was a gift graced from the gods, but honestly a voice is a voice. It can be good, it can be bad, but…a voice is a voice.

The three boys were looking at me with unidentifiable emotions running through their eyes, I was getting the same look that Alex had gotten in the halls today, but their golden eyes also withheld amazement, wonder, and adoration.

Okay, that's…odd. But somewhere deep inside something told me I liked it. I liked being looked at like that. It made me feel…special, something I havent felt like before in over 30 years.

Somewhere, also deep inside me, I knew I liked the feelings coursing through me.

Somewhere deep inside, I knew I shouldn't like it.

And somewhere, way deep inside, I knew I had trouble coming.

**Hey dudes! Canada was awesome, but sorry I didn't update sooner. I'll try to get out of my fog and update more for you guys. I'd like to give a shout-out to my beta, Vampire-Chick91 for stickin' with me. I know, I get really annoying but she's awesome, so give her some love! And another shout out to Purkayz for helping me out with some of my stories and suggestions. You might recgonize one of her stories 'Seth's imprint' and if 'ya don't I highly recommend you do! She's amazing and I give her Hershey's for helping me. I hope you get that joke, Purkayz. ****J**

**Remember, reviews make my world go round…and they also help me update quicker. And you guys, my other stories, I'm thinking of maybe rewriting them since they're like pure, utter, crap right now, so yeah! I might even change up the story line a little bit so if you have any ideas, give me a shoutout or PM and I might include it in my stories!**

**Thanks! R&R**

**Monkeys-love-nanners**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! New chapter! Sorry for the wait! Please review!

PS, some of my older stories are probably going up for adoption because I have no idea on how to continue them.

You know what sucks more than seeing something you want? Seeing something you want that your never going to get.

That's how Alex and I felt with the Cullens.

We aren't supposed to have relationships…nothing. More specifically, not allowed to have relationships with three Cullen boys.

Woah…I sound like a slut don't I?

Hmm…

Oh well! Said what I said, can't take it back!

Still, life isn't fair. -inserts sad face here-

"I know Cassi," Alex said, "but….its for the best. You know the rules."

I sighed because, yes, I did know the rules, but as of right now they suck ass!

Rules? Let me explain, long story short.

Alex and I always saw something the average eye didn't, and if you didn't know, only a hand select few are chosen to see with the sixth sense. We became so advanced in our senses, others noticed. We don't know who changed us into immortals, but we were left with a set of directions to follow once we awoke from our stupor. I'll sum it up for 'yah.

1. No relationships.

2. Follow human behavior. Don't be selfish.

And most importantly,

3. The needy spirits come before your needs. For them to move on, means one less thing you have to worry about creeping in the night.

From what I know, Alex and I are the only ones of our nature that were changed into…this.

I was changed two days after my 16th birthday. (**Yes I know I said she was fourteen, but it sounds pretty bad when you look at the Cullens and her age difference. Gah!)** Alex was changed on his seventeenth birthday.**(Yes I changed this too so…shh!)**

I was now heading off to second period. First period passed in a blur. I barely remember any of it. I kept my head down basically the whole time, just so I didn't look at the hunks across the room.

Cassi Ann! Stop now!

As I walked into AP government, I noticed one thing.

And one thing at only.

The ghost standing in the middle of the classroom.

FML.

**Yeah I'm mean, I'm cutting it off there. :P. I just wanted you guys to know I'm not dead! YAY! Thanks to Vampire-Chick91 for putting up with my ass! :D **

**Just review to give me an idea to continue on with this story, pleaseuhhh!**

**Also, I'm putting up my face book, so you guys can add me if you want! Link is below and in profile! And the (.) mean period! So unfortunately you guys have to trype that in by yourself!**

http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/!/profile(.)php?id=100001320878782

**Add me! And I take back on my profile! Idk how!**

**Toodles!**

**Review!**

**Mln.**


End file.
